Happy Birthday Maura
by xBeyondxBirthriceballx
Summary: Reposted and... exactly the same.


Warnings: YAOI. OOCness, harsh laguage, lemon, stupidity

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but if i did...

Happy Birthday Maura!

"I'm going to fuck you so deep, you're going to feel empty when I'm not inside you." Kaiba stated seductively while cornering his little puppy into the corner.

"Kaiba! What the hell are you talking about?" Joey yelled in protest at the young CEO's impulsive new attitude. "You're starting to freak me out!"

Kaiba answered the squirming little blonde's questioning by pressing his hungry lips against his ear and whispering, "Shhh, it'll only hurt a little."

"AAAYAHH!" Joey yelled in shock. What's the matter with you!"

"Nothing's the matter with me. But, that aphrodisiac I put in your drink when you weren't looking is going to kick in soon, I suggest you just accept the fact that I'm going to make you my bitch for life"

Was he serious? An aphrodisiac? Now that he mentioned it, he was feeling rather…unsatisfied…

"Yes, puppy, an aphrodisiac." Kaiba smiled his wicked, Kaiba smile as he pushed the blonde teenager onto the bed. "Now, shut up and relax."

Joey didn't know what else to do, his willpower was slowly fading away bit by bit. He could feel himself slowly submitting to the richer boy's touch. "I…hate…you…" Joey said angrily through his teeth at Kaiba began to take off his shirt.

"Shh, shh, shh, hush now, little puppy. It'll only hurt a little." Kaiba repeated as he unzipped Joey's blue jeans and slid them of easily, revealing only the blonde's pretty little plaid boxers.

Those boxers were the only thing left of Joey's dignity, the drug had taken away his will to resist, _and_ his entire spunky, lovable personality, leaving only a passive, submissive kid who was about to get laid. Those boxers were a symbol of his pride wrapped around his legs. And they popped right off.

"Joey Wheeler." Kaiba spoke as he removed his own leather pants and underwear. "Tch, it's a shame that a pretty thing like you has to get taken advantage of like this." the young CEO pronounced as he clutched his lithe hand around Joey's throbbing manhood. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

As if he had a choice. "Ah, you-you know I-I-I want-t too~"

Kaiba chuckled darkly, Joey could barely speak he was so aroused. Everything was going right according to plan. "Okay… if you insist." The brunette purred before he placed three of his digits into his steaming hot orifice. Swishing them around and coating them with as much saliva as he could generate.

Pulling them back out he said apologetically, "Sorry. I don't have any lube. Your going to have to settle for spit, okay?"

And he put one finger in. that action earned a gasp of surprise from the inexperienced, out-of-it blonde. Kaiba moved it around in small circles to prep Joey's asshole for what was soon to come.

And he put two fingers in. the index finger and the middle finger crossed back and forth making scissoring motion in an attempt to stretch out the anal cavity even further.

And he put three fingers in. Kaiba alternated from the scissor motion technique to the swishing around in circles technique while Joey whimpered quietly. Whether he was whimpering in pain or pleasure, Kaiba didn't know. He always thought that this part of sex was the most mundane and disgusting part. Sticking your finger in someone else's butt was a gross thing to picture. You eat with your hands, you duel with your hands, you hug your brother with your hands. It may seem stupid, but it was just weird for him.

"You ready?" Kaiba asked thoughtfully before removing his - now disgraced - fingers.

Joey nodded and whimpered in response.

"Okay." Kaiba removed his soiled digits and quickly replaced them with something a _lot _bigger.

The poor little blonde boy yelped at the - _dry_ - mass entering him.

"shh, the hardest part is over with. Just relax" Kaiba spoke softly as he stroked Joey's hair for reassurance.

The young CEO had began slowly moving rhythmically against the other. He gradually quickened his pace as the moment grew more and more heated. There was no more talking, just moaning and crying out each other's names as they both grew closer to their climaxes. Their movements became more and more rapid as the big moment grew closer. Kaiba had begun to slide his palm roughly up and down Joey's shaft to make his experience that much more intense.

"I-I'm going to co-!" soon the creamy liquid was spilling out of both their hoses, as they achieved their orgasms.

Finished, Kaiba collapsed onto his uke, sweating and panting all over him. That could have possibly been the greatest sex he'd ever had. And it was with Joey.

Suddenly, Kaiba detected a presence in the doorway. A young raven-haired presence.

"Mokuba!"


End file.
